


I'm Scared and Can't Stop Laughing

by everything_tony_feared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aggressive behaviour, Alpha male behaviour, Bad social etiquette is an art form, But venom insists he just needs to get laid, Comedy, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Cussing, Dark Comedy, Demon Hunters, Dialogue Heavy, Disassociation, Don't drink the tap water, Eddie is a horny boi, Eddie's grocery list is just a bunch of names, F/M, FedEx is run by the illuminati, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghost Hunters, Horror, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Humor, Journalism, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Murdering evil people, Other, Painful awkwardness, Pining, Pining Eddie Brock, Possessive Eddie Brock, Protective Eddie Brock, Serious Anger Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalker, Stalking, Venom discovers porn, Venom is maybe worse, You need help eddie lol, but also help, oblivious OC, questionable morality, smut in later chapters, this is also true, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_tony_feared/pseuds/everything_tony_feared
Summary: Bitter doesn't begin to describe how Eddie feels. Some days it's a swirling mess of depression and angst and other days he can't see past the red. Venom, as always, is there for him. And when Isla, an old acquaintance, moves in down the hall he hesitantly strikes up a new friendship. But each day that passes blurs the line between sanity and hatred, and Eddie doesn't know when or how it will stop. Isla doesn't seem to notice and she certainly has no reservations about forcing her way into his life. Then there's the whole Demon of San Francisco that is totally on board with trying to hunt actual, biblical demons. Figures.--This a dark!Eddie but not evil. Featuring extreme sexual tension, uncontrollable mood swings, a very crude alien parasite, and a conspiracy theorist hellbent on ghost hunting.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Original Character, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	I'm Scared and Can't Stop Laughing

**Chapter One: I Think You're Freaky and I Like You A Lot?**

Greg's stereo was tuned to 95.5FM. 

Alternative rock, mostly underground interspersed with Green Day. 

How did Eddie know this? 

_**Kill him.** _

Greg's stereo was on the opposite side of the hall, against the opposite exterior wall, but against all acts of God Eddie was still slowly being deafened. 

"I can't kill him." 

_**Rip his fucking throat out.** _

Dragging a peeling palm down his face, Eddie heaved himself up from his couch. "You know why we can't do that," he muttered. 

Stumbling towards the door as the nights fatigue hadn't even begun to wear off, he wrenched the door open so loud it almost came off all together. Venom's tendrils curled around his arms as Greg's door grew closer and then as his knuckles came down heavily on the wood, he noticed a twitchy coating of almost transparent black washing back and forth about his fingers. "Stop." 

Beck, or something like that, continued to rattle furniture inside the apartment. His eyes slid shut as he braced himself against the door frame. Grip slowly bending the wood above him, Eddie knocked again. Louder. 

_**Noise ordiances are law. Therefore, this meatsack is a criminal. Do you remember what we do with criminals, Eddie-boy?** _

"I-I can't- just stop, Vee." 

_**Pussy.** _

Eddie bit down on his lip, hard. "Do you really think this drop kick would taste good? We can fucking smell him from here." 

The door swung open, Greg's bloodshot glassy eyes widening. "Hey man, who can you smell?" 

Nostrils flaring, Eddie tried to calm down as the noise level rose considerably. "Greg. I can hear your music." 

Greg's eyes rolled as his shoulders slumped. "Man, c-"

"We've talked about this, Greg." Eddie's teeth clenched painfully. 

Having grown a spine at some point in the last few months, Greg's lips pursed. His arms crossed defiantly. "Naw, man, I have a right to enjoy the arts." 

_**What a pathetic human. Art contains blood and teeth. Let us show him, Eddie.** _

He swallowed thickly, feeling sweat pool and seep into his shirt. "Greg. Turn it _off_." 

Greg's mouth opened obscenely wide. "You loo-" 

" _ **Turn it off or you will be permanently silenced, bitch.**_ " 

Greg's eyes widening impossibly as his mouth gaped. Cringing, Eddie tried to backpeddle, tried to think of a lie that might cover up the demonic sounding voice that had come out of his own fucking mouth, but it was no use. His neighbour slammed the door shut and they could hear frantic footsteps as he retreated quickly. 

**_You let perfectly good food flee._ **

_Shut the fuck up, Vee. With any luck, he'll just think he was hallucinating again._

Gingerly releasing the door frame, Eddie was hit with another wave of nausea. He had to stifle a gag and steady himself, willing composure into place. It was immediately shattered when a voice called out from behind him, almost sending him through the wall in shock.

* * *

Rubbing her face, Isla fumbled with her lock. Peaking out into the hall to find the source of the ruckus, she watched as the hippie, Greg, turned white before slamming his door shut. Before his apartment stood another man, this one much bigger and breathing heavily. Brow furrowing, she frowned. 

"You alright, dude?" she called. 

The man startled and spun around. "What?" he snapped, eyes narrowing on her. 

"I know you," Isla muttered. "Right? Shit, yeah. Uh.. damnit."

To Eddie's surprise, the new neighbour didn't flinch away at his outburst but seemed more intent on him than before. Funnily enough, she also looked familiar, although he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head, trying to ignore the restrictive feeling of his shirt and the increasing heat of the building. A quick stride took him back to his own apartment and he was almost out of sight when Isla lit up. 

Her fingers snapped as she stepped into the hall. "Yeah! Eddie, right?" she beamed at him. "I'm Isla, we used to get coffee at the same Dunkin' over near the bridge. Remember?"

Eddie stilled. "Uh.. I think you-" but when he turned around, recognition flashed, drawing Venom's interest in his memories. 

Early mornings with groggy crowds crushed into a tiny building beside the highway. Strong coffee and anticipation. Flashes of infectious laughter, Isla's enthusiastic hand waving as she explained something, Eddie's bemusement and keen attention.

Faltering, he stared at her. "Actually, yeah. Iced mocha with three sugars. Everyday for what, two years?" His own laugh surprised him. 

Unperturbed, Isla nodded, moving closer. "Yeah, yeah! Man, how have you been, dude?? I haven't seen you in years. Thought you were dead, or in prison, or something! And then I saw the news. Life Foundation. Always knew they were evil, dude." She shook her head. 

Completely thrown off course, Eddie wasn't sure what to say. "No matter," Isla flapped her hand. She didn't look an ounce different to how he remembered. "What a weird coincidence. Guess we're neighbours now. So, how you been?" 

_**This morsel smells nice, Eddie**_. 

Eddie blinked. "Uh, I mean, okay. After all that.. shit with the Life Foundation, I've been freelancing. Nothing interesting." 

Venom hissed in amusement. 

Isla nodded. "Blacklisted, aye? Not surprised. They're all evil, in their little evil cliques."

"Well, uh, what have you been up to? You were.. running that website about conspiracies right?" Eddie couldn't help but look her up and down. She really hadn't changed at all. Still as short as a pixie, with two long braids trailing down past where he could see. Sharp facial features, warm brown eyes, and a cheeky grin. Jesus, he felt old. 

_**You like this human.** _

"Mhm," Isla's gum popped. A wave of lemon hit him, it's artifical sweetness piquing Venom's curiosity. "Yeah, it actually got taken down like a year and a bit ago. Some copyright bullshit," her eyes rolled. "But we're up and running again." 

Eddie rubbed the back of his head. As much as he actually wouldn't mind staying and catching up with her, the discomfort he was feeling was only increasing and he didn't want to run her off as soon as they reconnected. She had been a good friend, if he could even call her that. 

"That's good, that's good," Eddie smiled. "Listen, I gotta run, but maybe we can catch up later?" he offered. 

_**Yes, this one is a good catch.** _

_Don't, Vee._

Isla brightened up. It truly was a sight for sore eyes. "Sure! I'm here pretty much twenty-four-seven, so just knock whenever. If I don't answer.. come back," she laughed. 

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll see you later, Isla." 

She waved him off, and probably said something else, but he was already locking the door to his apartment before hurriedly wrenching his shirt off. The sweat soaked garment peeled off revoltingly only to be flung somewhere in the crevices of trash. 

_**I like this 'Isla', Eddie.**_

His breathing hitched painfully as his lungs felt restrictive, like they were slowly shrinking, and his body was getting bigger. 

"Yeah, she's nice," he croaked out. 

Water, he needed water. 

The kitchen tap was on and spraying him in the face before he realized, causing him to choke and splutter, but it wasn't enough. 

He couldn't tell if he was dehydrated or over-heated or both and it was becoming unbearable. 

"God fucking damnit, Vee, what the hell is going on." 

_**I have told you, I do not know, Eddie.** _If it were possible, Venom managed to sound remorseful. 

"Are you sure this isn't you?" he almost begged, lunging for the bathroom. The light flickered on as he stumbled over dirty laundry and it was only Venom's symbiote limbs catching him that prevented a dental appointment. 

_**This is not something familiar to me, no.** _

Under the frigid spray off his weak shower head, Eddie slumped, feeling the world go black as his body passed out. All thoughts of old acquaintances forgotten in the terrifying suddenness of delirium.

* * *

**Chapter One - Part Two;**

Three days of hell. It had been three feverish days of fucking hell, where the majority of his recollection included a brief period of awareness where he dug through a dumpster for rotting Chinese food, and a short memory of Venom devouring a would-be rapist. The fever and nausea had subsided early in the morning, but he remained weak and crabby. Venom had laid off on the snark, which he was thankful for, but it also concerned him. During his miserable bath, the first in more than a decade and only because he was too weak to stand, Venom had again insisted this wasn't his doing. But they had been certain Eddie was now immune to common illnesses and the intensity of it had Eddie scratching the flu and various stomach viruses off the list. Venom's own uncertainty left him feeling vulnerable, as the effects of whatever had him bedridden had been palpable but not disabling to the symbiote. Now, after three baths and a $200 take out bill, Eddie felt somewhat normal again. 

And then he remembered Isla. 

Groaning, he slumped further down on the couch. 

_**We should visit the snack.** _

"We are under no circumstances eating her, Vee." 

Venom sniggered. _**Not at all, Eddie. But she smells like a snack so she will be known as snack.**_

He searched the ceiling beseechingly. "No," he sighed. "Just, no. That's so creepy, Vee." 

The little mental nudge he received felt like a shrug. 

_**Let us see the snack.** _

"Yeah," he rolled his neck. "Maybe. It doesn't seem like such a good idea, Vee. Whenever we get close to someone, either you try to eat them, we make them hate us, or you end up actually eating someone in front of them and we have to find a new apartment." 

They had been lucky so far. His previous apartment, equally as shitty, had been home for all of two months before he caught a drug dealer trying to rob a would-be buyer and Venom had elected to go for the extreme reaction. Said would-be buyer also happened to be a fellow tenant and it was only his known drug use that allowed Eddie to get away with the slip. Now he had been in this building for nearly a year, he didn't want to have to move again. It was slowly becoming home. 

_**We will not eat her, Eddie. And we will not eat these drug dealers near her.** _

_"We_ won't be eating any drug dealers at all," Eddie pushed back, "Unless they're trying to kill or rape someone." 

Venom didn't reply. 

"Why do you want to see her so bad, anyway?" His eyes slid shut, trying to relax while he had the time to do so. 

Another mental shrug. **_She smells good and you have fond memories._**

Eddie's lips pursed. "That's all?" 

_**What else do you need? You have no one. I have not seen fond memories of anyone since Anne. And now Anne is gone.** _

"Wow," Eddie's eyes blinked open. "Going straight for the throat, huh? Thanks, bud." 

_**It is true,**_ Venom hissed, _**You are lonely and it is pathetic.**_

His lip curled resentfully. "I have you, and that's enough, Vee." 

_**If that were true, you wouldn't be agreeing with me.** _

Shaking his head, he gave up. "I'm not. But if you insist, I guess it wouldn't hurt." 

_**You are, Eddie. You cannot lie to me when I am a part of you.** _

Ignoring that last parting shot, Eddie decided he would indeed go and see Isla. Maybe get coffee. He searched about for his wallet, finding it underneath last nights takeout horde. There was a stray rice ball in a carton that was quickly hoovered up by Venom. 

He probably had enough money for coffee. 

A quick glance down and he decided it was enough. Shoes, check. Jeans, check. Shirt, check. He didn't really smell. As good as it would get. 

_**Stop being a pussy.** _

_"_ Fuck off, Vee. It's rude to go to someone's home smelling like literal garbage." 

The door to her apartment was one down from his, closer to the stairs. The hall remained silent and had done so since his polite request of Greg. Venom sniggered as Eddie rolled his eyes. Knocking, he waited for a moment, trying not to feel self-concious. The Eddie Brock that had struck up a tentative morning ritual with Isla was not the Eddie Brock who had been chased out of the industry and forcefully taken as a host to an alien. It would be nice to talk to someone, though.. 

_**Pussy ass bitch.** _

The door swung open before he could reply. 

"Eddie!! Hey, dude." 

He tried to smile at her and push Venom's annoying comments to the side. His self-conciousness had ramped up again. 

"Hey, Isla. Sorry I've been busy the last few days. If you're free, wanna get coffee or something?" 

Her head bobbed quickly. "Absolutely. I'm actually kinda broke though," she laughed. "I have coffee and chocolate _here_ ," she waved behind her, "If that's okay, too?"

More relieved that he wanted to admit given he wasn't sure he actually had any money in his account, Eddie nodded and followed her in. Immediately, the relief was replaced with uncertainty. He hadn't been welcomed into someone's home in years. Probably since Anne, he realized with a dark feeling inside. Hadn't talked to anyone bar Mrs Chen on the regular. 

Her apartment, in contrast with his sudden mood drop, was violently decorated in deep, dark colors and blinding neons. Wall hangings obscured the windows although a slight breeze wafted in, the main source of lighting coming from various old lamps strewn about the room, and the bright artificial glow of her TV and laptops. Plural. 

Though it was a complete 360, like he had walked straight into a new world or realm, it also felt strangely inviting. The air was clean with a strong hint of linen and cinnamon, making Venom purr happily. The lowered lighting made him feel less anxious as well, as though it obscured any mistakes in his appearence. 

"Sooo," she waltzed over to her coffee pot. It was mostly empty, so she poured the last dregs out and started searching her cupboards. "I have- let's see, I've got Royal Cambodian dark roast, Honey Dew Colorado medium roast, Cuban Espresso with Ghana chocolate-" 

" **That** **one** ," Eddie cut in. Eyes widening, he cleared his throat and mentally chastised Venom for taking over. _I fucking warned you._ "Sorry, that one sounds good." 

She peered over he shoulder at him approvingly. "Man after my own heart, Eddie." 

His face flushed but she had thankfully already turned back. Balancing all the way up to her toes, she managed to fish the package out and quickly began pouring it into the machine. Fidgiting, he tried not to stare, finding it.. funny? endearing? that she had to struggle so much only to reach the first shelves. 

"Oh, take a seat, dude. Anywhere is fine. The couch is pretty comfy," she gestured without looking up. The coffee began to percolate and a deep, rich and chocolatey smell filled the air. 

Internally, Venom shuddered. _**Eddie**_ _._

Swallowing, he made his way to the aforementioned couch, and gingerly took a seat. She hadn't been lying, it was like siting on a marsh-mello.

"So, Ed-o, what's new with you?" Isla plopped down next to him. The couch shifted alarmingly as her body was almost swallowed by its cushions.

Eddie tried to relax, not wanting to be rude. "Just chasing up new stories, trying to build my career back up," he decided on being truthful, for now.

**_But how truthful, Eddie?_ **

Isla nodded. "Yeah, that Life Foundation bullshit must have really fucked everything up for you. When the news broke," she shook her head and fixed him with a wide stare, "At first I wasn't sure it was _you_ they were trying to frame, but after they really started the smear campaign, all I could find was every rag on the west coast talking about how you'd gone nutso."

He flushed. "You saw that, huh.."

"Oh," Isla shifted to face him and waved him off again, "Please. It's all lies and propaganda anyway, you'd have to be stupid to take any of the big networks at face-value. They're all paid off. 'Sides," she laughed, "Just after New Years I had the _Publican_ , you know that second rate paper from LA? Yeah, they had a third page article about how my site is a threat to the sanctity of truth. Like what does that even mean? And how would _they_ know?! They backed that mayoral candidate who got caught selling water rights to a Russian spy, for fucksake."

Eddie blinked. "Wait, they wrote a hit piece on you?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Well, they only mentioned me by name once, but it was a giant write up about conspiracy theorists. It's not like I've been, oh I dunno, _right_ about a whole lot of things recently."

This was territory he was safe in. Isla talking about herself was always funny, he hadn't even realized he'd forgotten her electric mannerisms, but it also shielded him from having to lie. "Oh yeah, like what?" he probed. Her whole site had been a mystery for a long time but eventually Isla had opened up and he'd spent more time perusing the strange selection of articles than he cared to admit. In the back of his mind, Venom's dangerous curiosity stirred.

"Well.." Isla mulled for a moment. "Exhibit A: the Scarlet Witch-"

"Wait, hold on, the Avenger's witch?" Eddie held a hand up. "Weren't you writing about ghosts and aliens and the like?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I still do, but the last three or four years I've branched into the weirder aspects of every day life. It's been a massive game changer."

"Okay...go on," Eddie said slowly.

"Anyway. Scarlet Witch. Shortly after the Ultron Fiasco in Johannesburg, people were going after Tony Stark. Which is totally understandable because the man has monsterous judgement issues and all. But the whole disaster seemed very fishy. So, I looked into it, and after a whole lot of weird stalking and things of that nature, I came to the conclusion that even though it was Starks' _fault_ that Ultron became a thing, it was most likely Scarlet Witch's influence that actually made it sentient and thus a murder bot."

Eddie stared at her. "What?" Isla stared backed.

"This is.. I'm going to need more info. This is not the type of thing I usually cover," he admitted. Backpeddling quickly when he saw her eyebrow raise, he raised his hands. "I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying I don't really follow the Avenger's and I don't know enough information about the situation."

Isla huffed but smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah. Let me get you your coffee first," she said as she stood up. "How do you take it?"

Eddie watched her over the couch as she wandered into the kitchen. "Doesn't matter," he shrugged.

She shot him a look over her shoulder. "Don't play humble. I remember you had weird, complicated orders at Dunkin', it can't have changed that much. What, sugar, cream, mocha-"

"Yep," he cut off quickly. Flushing again, he internally cringed. That one was on him even if Venom had been clawing at his insides for it. "Yeah, that sounds really good."

She huffed again and pulled some things out of the fridge.

"So, you're basically a journalist as well, you know," Eddie said. She had hated the term, always equating it with hippies and self-righteous morons.

Her resulting glare confirmed that had not changed. "Very funny. I am a truth _seeker_ , and my website reflects that. If articles are written and investigations are held, then so be it. But that doesn't make me a journalist, Edward."

A smile pulled at his lips. "Are you saying I'm a hack, Isla?"

She shrugged. "No, you're surprisingly good at your job and the resulting backlash just proves it. But you and me both know that for the most part, a good journalist is just one that writes what they're paid to write, not what pays itself."

"That's very philosophical of you," he grinned. "But I don't see how that's any different to what you do."

Bringing his mug to him, she reached out but stopped short of handing it to him, wagging a finger in his face. The creamy aroma of chocolate and caramel hit the back of his throat, causing Venom to surge in his veins.

"You be very careful. I don't take to being insulted in my own home lightly, Mr Brock."

 **"Sn-** " Eddie choked as he tried to suppress the dull roar in his ears. "S-sorry. Uh.. dunno what happened there.."

Isla's head cocked before she laughed. "Shit you have changed. Here, let me know if you want anything added to it."

Accepting the mug with sweating hands, he tried to quell the sudden and freaky thudding of his heart.

_What the fuck, Vee._

_**That was not me. Drink the coffee.** _

Taking a tentative sip, before another massive gulp, he tried to steady his hands. Venom wriggled in relief as the coffee flooded down his throat, and with Isla busy making herself a cup, he thankfully had a moment to compose himself.

"Alright?" she called.

"Yeah, it's great," Eddie croaked. "Haven't had coffee in so long, goddamn."

_Don't fucking lie, Vee. I felt you freak out when you smelled the coffee._

**_Your palpitations and hearing loss were not me. Drink more._ **

Taking another hearty swig, Eddie watched with wide eyes as Isla swaggered back over. "You've gone caffeine free, or?"

He shook his head as he cleared his throat. "No, just.. well. The Bay is expensive," he cringed.

Without judgement, she nodded sagely. "Yep, they'd take your blood if it was profitable enough. That already are, actually."

**_The snack understands, Eddie._ **

_What the fuck does that mean?_

Eddie blinked. "Scarlet witch?" he eventually said.

Isla snapped her fingers. "Right. So, my theory was that her enhanced powers were actually what 'gave life' to Ultron, so to speak, and that the destructive intentions the robot had actually stemmed from her more so than Stark's idiocy."

"You're gonna slander two Avengers in one sentence like that?" Eddie smirked, taking another sip. It was damn good coffee. "No wonder _Publican_ went after you."

"Eugh," Isla rolled her eyes, palming her own mug. Her expressions were so exaggerated he nearly laughed. On a more intrinsic level, it was soothing to interact with someone so genuinely human and carefree after such a long time. "They're just regular people who have a greater influence than the rest of us. Point of all that is to say, I was proven correct after videos leaked of Scarlet Witch manipulating various people and then eventually small circuit-board mechatronics during her time with HYDRA."

Eddie was speechless. Shaking his head, he stared at her. "You've really gone all in on your reporting, huh? That's really cool, seriously. I've had a hard time recently with.. well, just trying to find a story to cover," he admitted, surprising himself at how little reservation he had about it. "It's not just the industry stonewalling me, it's-"

"It's the censorship," she nodded, this time frowning. "I know. It's scary how the news narrative can only swing one or two ways before you're just asking for trouble."

They shared a moment of silence as they reflected over their coffees.

_**More.** _

Looking down, Eddie didn't realize he'd finished his cup. Isla noticed at the same time, shooting him a smile. "Let me refill ya."

"Oh, no, it's-"

"Eddie," she interrupted, peering at him. "It's just coffee. I've got pounds of it- now hand it over."

Passing it back to her, he relaxed a little more. As she tinkered around in the kitchen, looking for the creamer she had misplaced, he took her in. It had been what..

"Four, five years?" he muttered.

"Four," she replied, startling him. "If you're asking how long it's been since Dunkin'."

"Really?" Had he been joined with Venom and separated from Anne for that long?

Returning with two full mugs, Isla replied, "Yeah. It was three and half years ago that you disappeared from our morning coffee ritual, a year before Ultron, and a year ago that I moved out to the meat packing district. So almost four total."

"And somehow you don't look any different," he remarked, taking a piping how gulp of coffee. There was even more mocha in this one and he had to suppress a Venom-inspired moan of delight.

"And you look simultaneously twenty years older and yet able to fight a tank. The hells up with that? Are you on steroids, my dude? You know that crap will make you go crazy."

Barking out a half-crazed laugh, Eddie couldn't help but scratch his neck and avoid her gaze. "Great boost to the self-esteem, thanks. And no, it's not steroids, it's stress."

"Gotta keep you on your toes," she grinned over her mug. "Well, either way, you look great, Eddie. I'm glad that whole fiasco didn't hit you too hard."

A warm feeling crept up in his chest, one that Venom was sure to make a snide remark about once he came down from his chocolate high.

"You look good, too," he awkwardly replied. Clearing his throat, he threw his arm over the side of the couch, feeling self-conscious again. "So, what else is new? Got yourself a lover or are you still hunting bigfoot?"

"Don't think I don't see you hiding from talking about yourself," Isla chortled. "No lover. Apparently driving to abandoned mines is not a great first date. Haven't been huntin' Bigfoot, though," she shrugged, "But! I do have a nice expedition planned for this dilapidated old commune out in Nevada. Totally gonna have ghosts, man."

"Seriously?" he couldn't hid his laugh. "So are you taking infrared cameras and microphones, radars and lasers out there or what?"

"Oh yeah," she was serious, "I've got all my equipment in order. I'm planning it for next month, actually, if you want to come...?"

Taken back by the sudden proposal, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Not like, in a weird way or anything," her eyes widening, "Jesus, that _was_ weird. Just like, if you're looking for a mini-getaway. If you want." She flushed deeply. "God, that was totally weird. I'm so sorry."

While Isla hid her face in hands, Eddie just grinned. It was nice. It was a relief, actually. Just clicking with an old friend, able to slip back into talking like it hadn't been four fucking years- he had no idea what he had been missing. And if this kind of easy back and forth was it, then just maybe he _would_ go. "You know what, maybe. Let me get back to you but that doesn't sound half bad."


End file.
